Precious Metals
by KaosButterfly
Summary: What happens when Silver and Gold finally Give into their feelings and... Date! AU, Yaoi, Eechi ALOT . Pure romance! Only fighting is... Like none... Smuttttttttttttttttt.
1. Chapter 1

**Oooohhh. Another M fic. ^_^ Anyway this is the pairing of Silver and Gold from Pokemon Special. This is gonna make my friend KILL ME! .IT.!. **

**Anyyywaaayyy. Whitteee?**

**White: What?**

**Me: Would you do that disclaimer?**

**White: Hmph.**

**Me: I'll write you a N fic.**

**White: BRIBARY! DEAL! Misui-Attempt does not own Pokemon Games, Characters, The Show, Or manga.**

**Me: -_- Over explanation. **

**White: Shut up. -_-**

* * *

Gold looked at Silver as he pulled out of their kiss. "Silver?"

"Gold... This is wrong... I mean.. Should we really be..."

"Kissing? No we shouldn't."

"Gold..."

"Do you love me like you said?"

"...It's wrong-

"Do you?"

"...Yes."

"Then screw everything else. We love eachother, That's all that matters." Gold leaned in closer to Silver and hugged him. "I don't want anyone but you, Silver."

Silver lunged and pinned Gold to the floor. "Gold, Careful. I may do something stupid."

"We can stupid together." Gold wrapped his arms around Silvers neck, Staring up at him, happy with their current position.

Silver shook his head. "Gold! I don't..."

"What? Scared of losing your virginity?"

"You're a guy! I'm a guy! We're both guys!"

"So? "

"What about everyone else!?"

"Screw them."

Silver looked Gold straight in the eyes, And they both froze; Before Silver snapped.

Silver plunged down and englufed Gold's mouth in a deep kiss.

Gold- Being surprisingly weak in this area- Moaned everytime Silver ran a hand over his back.

"Mmm, Silver..."

Silver had lost all control, And he moved down, Sucking on Gold's throat.

"Nngh! Silver!"

* * *

**Short... But cute! ^_^**

**Silver: Why Am I F****ing Gold?**

**Gold: You LIIIKKEEEEEE it!**

**Silver: *vein pop* SHUT UP!**

**Me: ^_^ Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** _ What is wrong with me? I Meh, Had to write a pure smut story eventually. :p **

**Red?**

**Red: whaaat?**

**Me: Disclaimer?**

**Red: ...You must call me the best pokemon trainer EVER!**

**Me: -_- People wanna read the smut. Do it.**

**Red: Hmph. Fine. Misui-Attempt Does own pokemon.**

* * *

Silver's eyes opened slowly, revealing the blinding sunlight. The red head winced and looked around, realizing the figure wrapped in his arms. Gold was sleeping soundly against Silver, Only, He was naked.

Silver knew they both were and made him blush; He shifted uncomfortably.

Gold slowly opened his eyes, And looked at Silver. "Hey.."

"Hey!?" Silver was frusterated. "You wake up to being naked against another naked man and say 'hey.'!?"

"Should I be in embarassed? I confessed to you. And if I remember, You lunged in for a kiss very fast."

"S-Shut up."

"How about you kiss me again."

"Shut up!"

"Hmm, You were the Seme last night, How about you take a try at being an uke, Hmm?"

"What!?"

"You did me! Now I wanna do you."

"You're a perv-"

Silver was cut off by Gold's lips, Madly carressing his own.

Silver slowly closed his eyes and moaned gently.

Gold ran a hand through Silver's long red hair, and then down his back, Causing Silver to moan into their kiss.

Gold licked Silver's lip and caused the Red Heads mouth to open, Gold grinned and slipped his tongue in.

Silver moaned and grabbed Gold's shoulders; Gold flipped them over and layed on top of Silver.

Silver Moaned when Gold's erection touched his. "Nnngh, Gold..."

"Already being aroused?" Gold licked Silver's throat slowly and sudectively.

"A-Ahhh..."

"Do you like that?"

"Mmm..."

Gold continued his teasing and moved down, His tongue twisting around Silver's nipples.

"Nghhh!"

Gold grinned at that response and moved back up, Taking Silver into a very deep kiss while holding himself up several inches above his partner.

Silver moaned and squeezed Gold's shoulders.

Gold's tongue harrassed Silver's, Causing the red head to squirm and moan loudly.

Silver's hands pulled Gold down onto his body and their kiss broke.

Gold and Silver stared at eachother, before Gold grinned.

"W-Why are you grinning like that?"

Gold didn't answer, Instead, He went down and licked Silver's erection.

"Nngh! Oh God!" Silver's hips bucked.

Gold clicked his tongue. "Careful, Don't give in too fast."

"Nnngh... Gold..."

Gold continued to tease Silver, Before taking Silver's entire erection into his mouth.

Silver's hips bucked up and he squirmed. "Nnnghh! Aaah! G-Gold! Mmmmm!"

Gold gribbed Silver's legs and continued sucking, His tongue harassing the erection.

"Nnghh! Gold! M-More!"

Gold's head began bobbing up and down.

"NNghhhh! Oh God! Aaaah! Dammit! Gaah!" Silver clutched Gold's black hair. "Gold! I-Its too much! Ngghh!" Silver jerked up and thrashed until her finally released.

Gold sat up and wiped the substance off his mouth before lunging and kissing Silver deeply.

Silver moaned, enjoying the kiss, and groaning when it was broken.

Gold stared down at his red headed lover.

Silver moaned under Gold's gaze. "G-Gold... you were so weak at this last night..."

"It was my first time. Now I have an idea of what's coming."

"I-"

Silver was cut off by Gold's lips again, And the two kissed deeply.

* * *

**Yeah you love me right now. PLEASE REVIEW FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER OF 1000% love! lOOLLLLLL Jk. But seriously review. PLEASE!?**


	3. Chapter 3

** _ Mother of God... The only reason I'm writing this is to follow traffic and write at least REALLY smutty story.. _ So... So bad... Yellow-Chan?**

**Yellow: Yes?**

**Me: O^ ^O Disclaimer please?**

**Yellow: Sure! Misui-Attempt does own Pokemon.**

* * *

Silver moaned as Gold 'Played' with him

"Nngh! Gold.. Aaah! Dont you think thats- MMm! Enough?"

Gold continued thrusting. "Not yet."

Gold reached around and grabbed Silver's erection and began rubbing it.

"NNghh! Oh God!"

Gold licked Silver's collerbone, Causing the redhead to shiver, There was so much pleasure going through him.

"Nnnngh.. Gold..."

"Still want me to stop?" Gold sped up his rubbing and thrusted harder into Silver.

"NNgh!" Silver kicked his legs. "N-No! More! More!"

"Want me to **** you harder?"

"Y-Yes! Please! Harder!"

Gold thrusted harder and deeper, Getting loud moans out of his partner, And finally hit the red heads prostate.

Silver yelled out. "Oh God! M-More! Harder!"

As much as Gold wanted to go hard, He decided to tease his partner by going slow, And gently nudging his prostate everytime.

"Nnggh! Gold! Stop it! Just go hard!"

Gold moaned with the pleasure going through him. "Beg."

"What!?"

"Beg for me."

"No! Nnnggghh!"

"Beg."

"Never!"

Gold frowned. "Fine." Gold withdrew from Silver and grabbed his arm, Pulling him to the bathroom.

Silver's eyes widened. "Gold! What are you doing!?"

"Punishing you."

"What!?"

Silver was thrown into the shower and the water was turned on.

Silver backed away into a corner as Gold grabbed the shower head.

"G-Gold.. What are you gonna do..."

"Punishing you." Gold pressed the shower head against Silver's member and the cold water made Silver go insane. "Nnghh! Oh my God! NNggh!" He squirmed around and then Gold changed the water to searing hot. "Aaaahh! Stop it! Please!"

"Can I do anything I want?"

"MmHmmph! Yeah! Just! NNgh Aaah! Stop it!"

Gold threw the shower head and took Silver's length into his mouth, Sucking it insanely hard.

"Mm! Nngh! Oh man!" Silver grabbed Gold's hair and pulled on it, Trying to get the overwhelming pleasure to end.

"Gaah! Please! Gold!"

Gold continued his sucking.

"Aah! Gold! I-Im going to!"

Silver released into Gold's mouth, Which made him relieved cause now Gold would stop.

He was wrong.

Gold swallowed Silvers semen and continued sucking.

Silver screamed. "Stop! I beg of you! Stop it! Ahhh!"

* * *

**I think I am unable to write something at isn't short and gets people aroused. O_O **

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oooh. Smut smut smut! But the next chapter is gonna be FUN! **

**Silver: O_O **

**Gold: Just for record: Misui-Attempt does own Pokemon!**

**Me: THANKS!**

* * *

"Aah! Gold! Mm!" Silver fell forward on the bathroom floor and his boyfriend layed ontop of him.

"Aw, What's wrong Silver? Did I go to hard?"

"You're... You're a jerk."

Gold lifted Silvers head and smiled. "But thats why you love me, Right?"

The two lovers kissed gently, Even though both werw filthy and covered in eachother semen, It was a adorable sight.

"Ne, Gold..."

"Mm?"

"Say you love me..."

"...I love you, Silver. I love you more than should be possible."

"I love you too. No matter how mean you are to me."

Gold layed his hand on his adorable lovers cheek. "Really? Then you promise to never leave?"

"Only if you make the same promise."

Gold smiled and hugged his boyfriend tightly. "I'm... So happy... I've loved you for such a long time but I never dreamed you'd want me back! I'm so happy..."

"Gold..." Silver's shocked expression faded to a smile. "Of course I want you. Truth is... I've had a crush on you for a while..."

"Really?" Gold leaned back and stared into his lovers eyes.

"Y-Yeah... It's really corny but..."

"Silver..." Gold locked his boyfriend in another deep kiss, Not one of lust, But one of extreme love... Their hearts sped up as they kissed.

Silver pulled away. "Aah! Stop it! You... You're gonna arouse me again!"

"So?"

"I'm tired! And you went too hard! I doubt I can walk!"

"Then I'll make sure you can't... That way you can stay in this room forever with me."

"Whaaat!?"

Gold locked Silver in another kiss, This time grinding their erections together.

Silver struggled and squirmed, Shocked that Gold had been aroused to quickly, He moaned when her felt Gold's hand wrap around his member.

"Mm, Stop... I seriously can't do this anymore..."

"Then just sit still while I play. I'll stop when you're empty."

"Nnggh... But youjust so sweet... now you're gonna hurt me..."

"Mm, True. But I get so pleasured from it, And so do you."

Gold rolled his hips against Silvers, Their erections rubbing together.

Both moaned loudly and Silver clasped Gold's hips, Urging him on.

"Oh? So you want this now?"

"It's your fault."

Gold grinned and rolled his hips slowly against Silvers.

"Nngh.. More..."

Gold went faster, Rolling his body against the red heads, and both moaned insanely.

"Kiss me.." Panted Silver.

Gold locked lips with Silver as he rolled his hips, Both becoming wound up with pleasure.

Silver tensed, But just then, Gold stopped. "Ne, Silver. Wanna play a game?"

"W-What kind of game?"

Gold wrapped his arms around Silver then layed on his back. "Make me cum."

"...What's my reward."

"I'll do whatever you want. _Anything_."

Silver grinned. "I accept."

* * *

**Oh my my my, So next chapter is gonna be Silver playing with Gold huh? Mmm Can't wait to write! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my! Longggg chapter! Hope you guys have been waiting for that deal! Now, Please feast your eyes on it!**

**Blue: MISUI-ATTEMPT DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

Gold moaned as Silver licked his member slowly, But that wasnt their deal.

Silver had to make Gold release.

"Nngh... Silver... More..."

Silver clicked his tongue. "Now now, I'm sposed to make you cum." Silver lightly kissed Gold's tip.

"Nngh!" Gold bucked, and Silver caught his member in his mouth and began sucking it.

Both moaned, And Silver reached down to touch himself, The one thing about this was he was getting a boner and wasn't being touched by Gold.

Gold arched lightly when Silver's tongue wrapped around him and went up and down.

"Nnnghh... Come on Silver... Mm.. Gotta do more than that..."

Gold Felt himself pulled into a sitting position, His wrists being held together and Silver eyes staring at him.

"S-Silver..."

"Mm. I like that scared look in your eyes." Silver licked from Gold's collarbone to his lips, before forcing his tongue in.

"Nngh...IIYYA!"

Silver's hand wrapped around Gold's member and rubbed it at a insanely fast pace that made Gold's vision blurr. "Oh God!" Gold threw his head back and Silver looked his throat, An insane amount of pleasure running through him.

"How Gold, How about I **** you?"

"Nnngh.. Please..."

Silver stopped his teasing and grinned as his member presses against Gold.

"MMm! MM!"

Silver thrusted insanely deep, causing Gold to scream out. "NGGHH! Si- Gaah! Maah! Mm!"

Silver began rubbing Gold as he thrusted. "Mmmm..."

Both moaned loudly and finally, Gold was overwhelmed.

Gold kicked his legs. "Nngh! Silver! I-I Cant!" Gold released.

Silver moaned outrageously as Gold tightened around him. "Oh Man!"

Silver pulled out quickly, Not wanting to cum yet, He wanted to save that for Gold's penalty.

"Ne~ Gold. I won." Silver leaned over Gold seductively, and Gold layed his hand on Silver's hips.

"So you did. What do you want me to do?"

Silver grinned. "How about you dress up for me?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Like a cute little maid." Silver leaned into their lips were only a fraction away from eachother. "A little maid who falls for her master."

"W-What..."

"You did say anything. Now you gotta dress up and call me 'Master', Little maid."

"Where am I supposed to get a maid outfit?"

Silver grinned.

* * *

20 minutes later:

"I seriously don't even wanna know why you had this."

Gold was wearing a black mini dress that had white lace on every edge. Worst of all: A corset and thigh high stockings with High Heels, Not to mention that ridiculous head band.

Silver Grinned, Now wearing a jacket and t-shirt with jeans and sitting on the couch, Looking almost like the owner of a harem. "Come on little maid, Play your part."

Gold glared before putting on a sweet smile. "Master, Can I get you something?"

Gold played a creepily good maid, His voice adroable and high, Sounding like the ideal Lolita girl.

Silver felt himself being aroused by hearing the voice come from Gold. "Hmm, Why don't you dance for me?"

A wave of annoyance washed over Gold but quickly nodded. "Whatever you wish, Master. But don't I need a partner?"

Silver grinned. "Come get me."

Gold walked over to 'her master' and sat on his lap, 'her' legs on either side of him (Gold shall be reffered to as a she considering he literally stuffed the dressed to make it look like a chest.) "Master... Wont you please dance?" Gold pouted and ran a finger down Silver's chest.

Silver grinned. "If that's what you wish my pet."

Gold giggled cutely and got up, Grabbing her masters hand and pulling him up, before pressing her body to his and taking his hands. "Master, What kind of dance shall we do?"

Silver's hand ran down to Gold's thigh and lifted it to his hip. "Surprise me."

Gold knew that he was implying dirty dancing, So she did as she was told.

Gold began rubbing her body against Silvers, Sliding her leg up and down his own, Her fake breasts pressing against him, and her fingers curling in his hair.

Silver grinned as his little maid danced, her face filled with adorable innocence of simpling following orders.

Silver decided to see just how far Gold would play along, and he squeezed one of the fake breasts.

Gold was a little late but moaned, crying out and blush going across her face. "M-Master! That hurts!"

Silver grinned and slid his arms down her sides and stroked her thighs. "Nngh... Master..."

Silver was happy. "Ne, Little maid, How about we play a game?"

"Hmm? Master?"

Silver let go of Gold and grinned, Gold caught on and gave a small look. "Master!" Gold ran away, running all around the room as Silver chased her.

"Master! Stop it! You're scaring me!"

Gold clambered across the bed, Which somehow aroused Silver further.

"M-Master!" Gold sat in the middle of the bed, her hands covering her face. "Master! I- I'm scared!"

Silver leaned forward and licked Gold's ear.

"A-Ah..."

"Now hold on, Little maid, You're gonna have to work for that." Silver leaned against the head of the bed and grinned.

Gold smiled sweetly and crawled forward, standing on all fours over her master legs.

"Master..." Gold shifted and her fake breasts bounced.

Silver moaned at it and tried to conceal himself.

Gold giggled. "Aha! Master, Could I be arousing you?" Gold learned closer. "Do you want me to stop? Or shall I continue?"

Silver's eyes fluttered closed and ran a hand down Gold's back.

"Mmm, Master... May I make a request that would please us both?"

"What's that?"

"M-M..." Gold blushed and looked away slightly. "Make love to me."

Silver groped Gold's rear, causing her cry and fall forward against Silver.

"Make love to you? Say it again until I agree. Try to get me to please you."

Gold began running her hands over her masters body, whispering gently in his ear. "Kiss me. Hold me. Make love to me.. Master.."

Gold grinded against her master, Getting a moan out of the red head.

"Master... Master..." Gold licked Silver's ear, then began sliding off his jacket.

"Just a little more, little maid."

Gold blushed, and then, bit onto Silver's ear with the cutest little sound.

Silver broke and lunged, slamming Gold down onto the bed, and tearing at the dress.

"Now, Little maid, That was the last of my control."

"Mm, Master." Gold rolled her hips under her master, getting a moan.

"Gold, Screw the deal. Drop the act. I can't do this." Silver tore the dress open and locked Gold in a kiss.

Gold moaned and ripped the headband out of his hair and kicking off those high heels.

Suddenly, Silver stopped.

"Mm? Silver?"

"This is... wrong..."

"What?"

"Doesn't it feel wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

Silver hugged Gold tightly. "I've run out lust... All I want to do now is sleep by your side... With you..."

Gold stared at the cieling. "Silver..." Gold smiled and hugged his boyfriend. "I understand, We can sleep for now."

Silver rolled onto his side, and fell asleep quickly, Gold smiled and snuggled up against his lover. "I love you..."

* * *

**You guys were hoping to finish it up with smutt? Nope. Finish it up with Gold and Silver snuggling! KAWAII!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, It's late so no rant, Blunty, I, Misui-Attempt, Do not own pokemon**

* * *

slowly opened his eyes, He was sore... So.. So.. sore...

Gold was curled up against Silver, His hands clenching the red heads shirt.

Silver smiled and ran a hand through his boyfriends hair. "Ne~ Gold."

"Mm.. I'm tired..."

Silver lifted Gold's head and kissed him.

"Nnngh.. Gold... Not so early..."

"Mm, Why not?" Silver continued peppering Gold's lips with sweet kisses.

"Nngh... Silver... Stop..."

"I dare you not to give into the temptation."

"I can't! That's why I want you to stop! Mmm..."

SIlver licked Gold's lips, getting a moan out of his partner.

"Silver... It's... Too early..."

Silver bit onto Gold's ear gently, then licked it.

"Ahh..."

"I love you so much..."

"Silver..."

"Oh? Does my voice arouse you?" Silver thrusted his hips against Gold,

"Aaah! Silver.. Please stop..."

"Mm... Why should I?"

"I-It's too early... And I'm hungry, We didn't eat all yesterday..."

"True... But I don't think walking around in a mostly torn maid costume would be smart... Plus we're both covered in semen..."

"Then... Can we shower together?"

SIlver smiled. "Come on."

Gold got off the bed and walked to bathroom with Silver, Both began to undress.

Gold looked over at Silver, who was pulling off his t-shirt.

Gold stared at some of the marks he had left on his body and smirked a little, They really had gotten passionate...

Gold was relieved to get out of the dress and then walked over to turn on the water, And he only realized just how filthy he was when the water hit him and began washing it away. "Aah..."

Silver grabbed Gold from behind as they stood under the water. "Try not to get aroused or we'll end up all dirty again."

"Mm, I don't think I could do anymore." Gold leaned his head against Silver and sighed as the warm water hit them. "I'm so tired and sore... "

"We got a little carried away..."

"Mmm.." Gold felt ready to fall asleep again. "I-Im so tired..."

"Shh..." Silver snak to floor with Gold in his arms. "Sleep..."

* * *

**I know! It's short! Sorry! Please review****  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh mah Gaawwssh! THE FANFIC HAS UPDATED! THE EVER SMUTTY, NEVER ENDING FANFIC! But this isn't just another sex chapter, It's DEVELOPMENNNNTTTTT! LAA! Yeah I am in a strangely good mood.. Considering my house has no COFFEE! Maybe is it's cause I woke up and immediately started watching: SOUL EATER! YEAAAHH! Oh CAN YOU GUESS WHAT!? THIS IS MY MOST POPULAR FANFIC CURRENTLY! WITH OVER 1,000 VIEWS! It's catching up to 'A Student Teacher Relationship' that had a ground breaking total of 4,000 views ALONE! **

**Oh and btw, I had a question from one of my readers, Asking if I had a beta reader... I didn't even know what that was till she told me. **

**And the answer is no. I correct and edit EVERYTHING myself, Pretty impressive huh? Not really, this fanfic sucks. LAWWL! -_- Okay seriously what is wrong with me? Meh, I'm just excited for 2 things: I AM WRITING A SHUGO CHARA FANFIC! YESSSHH! Look out for it! and 2: I AM GETTING BRACES ON OCTOBER 10! You know what's weird? The tenth day of the tenth month at ten AM... I WIN! (No Seriously that's my orthodontist appointment) But I am really nervous because everyone tells me braces REALLY hurt... Plus I gotta get this weird thing to move my jaw forward. THEY ARE GONNA PUT FREAKING METAL BEHIND MY LOWER JAW BONE!? DAFUQ?! Ahem.. Anyway.. (Yeah I meant that. I've got a 100% overbite...) **

**Anyway.. End of rant! DISCLAIMER! A cross over disclaimer! *gasp* Yes! The disclaimer will be: HIKARU HITACHIIN! Not really, It's Haruhi Suzumiya. **

**Haruhi: What do you want!?**

**Me: DISCLAIMER! **

**Haruhi: No! Get Mikuru to do it!**

**Kyon: CRYING OUT LOUD! MISUI-ATTEMPT DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Yuki: Well done, Kyon-Kun.**

**Kyon: *blush* Kyon-Kun?**

**The ever gay Itsuki: KEEP AWAY FROM KYON! (We despise him)**

**Me: ... OKAY TIME TO GO! ENJOY THE FIC! I think I just lengthened by another 2,00 words! LAWWL!**

* * *

SIlver smiled down at Gold at he slept in his arms, th hot water beating down on both of them.

Silver closed his eyes, remembering how this began just a day or two ago... Silver couldn't remember... It felt like years... Years since Gold had confessed...

_"Ne... Silver... C-Can.. I tell you something?"_

_"Sure."_

_"...I.. I love you..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I love you silver... Not as a best friend... B-But..." Gold looked down, Blushing. "I love you like lovers do.. I... I've fallen in love with you..."_

_SIlver stared at Gold, His mind racing, he didn't know what to say._

_"Silver.. I'm sorry... D-Don't hate me! But.. I really do love you!"_

_"Gold..."_

_"Aaaah! Everything will be awkward now! I should have kept quiet! I'm such a idiot!" Gold sat down right there and curled up, and proceeded to cry. "Baka.. Baka..."_

_It.. was... Kinda cute._

_Silver knelt down, and lifted Gold's head. "Gold.. Say that again."_

_"W-What?"_

_"Say you love me again... Just to make sure it's real."_

_"I..I love you... Silver.."_

_Silver lunged at Gold and caught his lips in his, locking them together._

_Gold was frozen by shock for several moments, before returning the kiss and closing his eyes. _

_Silver kissed up Gold's jaw bone to his ear, Getting a satisfying squeak out of Gold._

_"Daisuke, Silver. Daisuke." Gold hugged Silver as the red heads tongue touched his ear._

_Silver kissed back down and locked him in another kiss, and Gold mumbled. "Dai...Daisuke..."_

Silver smiled, neither of them had ever kissed before... It was... Sweet to been eachothers first kiss... and first time...

"Nngh.." Gold shifted and his eyes opened. "S-Silver.. I'm hungry.."

SIlver smiled. "Okay. But... Can I have a kiss?"

"Hmm? Course." Gold leaned up towards Silver and the two locked lips sweetly.

Silver sighed happily into their kiss... Gold's lips were soft and sweet...

Gold pulled away. "Silver, You okay?"

Silver grinned. "Never better..." He stood and turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel.

Gold followed and wrapped his arms around SIlver's torso from behind. "It's cold."

"You're just full of complaints aren't ya?"

"You're the one who kept getting aroused!"

Silver turnd. "If you don't stop I'll end being aroused again." SIlver pressed a kiss into Gold.

"Mmm.." Moaned Gold, and ran a hand through Silver's wet, red hair.

Silver's tongue touched Gold's lip, and it opened, and Silver immediately stopped. "W-We seriously need to learn how to kiss without going too far..."

"I dun't wanna!" Gold hugged Silver. "I like the feeling of touching you..."

"You're gonna be the uke officially if you keep it up."

Gold looked up and pouted. "Maybe I wanna be played with..."

Silver felt himself being aroused. "Aah! Stop!"

* * *

Gold looked through the cabinets and fridge for food, before munching on cookies happily. "Yaay!"

"Yep, Total Uke."

"Shut up!" Yelled gold through a mouth full of cookies before sitting on the table.

Silver sighed... He was too cute... It was getting hard to control himself.

Silver walked over to the table and laid his hands on Gold's cheeks.

Gold stared at Silver. "Silver? What are you doing?"

_Dammit... Why does his voice get me aroused so easily!? I'm too weak!_

SIlver licked Gold's cheek. "You have crumbs on your voice."

"O-Oh.. Would you get them for me?"

Silver continued running his tongue over Gold's cheek, Getting a small moan out of the black haired boy.

"Silver..."

"Mm?" Silver began sucking on his boyfriends ear, caressing it with his tongue.

"A-Ah.." Gold began sliding a hand up Silver's black t-shirt.

Silver licked down Gold's face and locked him a kiss; His tongue harrassing Golds. Silver forced Gold down on the table and pinned him.

Silver leaned away and trail of Saliva hung between them.

"S-Silver...Don't.."

"Don't what?" Silver leaned down and bit the nape of Gold's neck.

"N-Ngh.. D-Don't stop..."

Silver was trying to be gentle, trying to slow... But his feelings were building and his control was starting to vanish.

"God Gold, Don't be so alluring.."

Gold rolled his hips against Silver's and smiled. "I don't want it to be gentle. I want you to not be able to stop, to ram into me with every bit of energy you have." Gold ran a finger over the bulge in Silver's pants. "I don't want restraints."

Silver's eyes widened and uncontrollably began a heated make out session with the black haired lover.

Gold's hand worked at Silver's pants, and managed to slip in, Causing Silver to throw his head back when his tender member was touched. "Nghhh! Gold!" Silver moved his hips and his member was moved and rubbed in Gold's hands. "Oh My God!" Silver fell forward and Gold licked his throat. "Turning into a uke huh?"

"I-Annnggh!" Silver was too overwhelmed with pleasure to speak, His throbbing member and Gold's hand were pressed together in the tightness of his jeans, It was maddening how much pleasure ran through him everytime Gold as much as flinched.

Gold grinned and slid his hand up and down in the small space, Getting cries from his partner. "G-Gold! Faster!" Gold did as he was told and rubbed the hard member in his hands harder and faster, getting deafening shrieks and cries from the red head.

Silver sat up and leaned back against Gold's bent knees as his member was touched, He couldn't think, the only audible words he could get out were cries for more.

"Gold! More! More! Oh God! More please! Give me more until I bleed! Gaaahh!"

He hadn't met this pleasure before... Gold had never slipped his hand into his pants, His length and Gold's hand had never had to be so close.. It was maddening and yet... He still wanted more... He _needed_ more, His body craved hit, His length seemed unable to release anything, it wasn't enough.

"Fucck!" Cried Silver as Gold continued rubbing, but Gold's hand was extracted from Silver's pants, and his hands brought Silver's bulging pants directly in front of his mouth, and Gold's hand returned to the pleasing, And his tongue joined. Gold licked and sucked on Silver's member from the outside of his jeeze, he would knaw on it and shove his tongue into every gap he could find in the jeans.

"Fuck! Gold More! More! Nngghh!" Silver's pants were soaked from Gold's saliva.

Gold looked at Gold, before biting onto his bulging jeans, and didn't knaw, but _ chewed._ Silver screamed and thrusted against Gold's mouth, and another liquid covered his jeans.

Silver's pants were immediately ripped off of him and he was layed on his stomach, before hands grabbed his torso and something rammed into him. "Ooh! Gold! Yess! A-Aaah!" SIlver hands reached back and grabbed Gold's hips and urged them to force Gold's member deeper in him.

Silver continued crying until Gold released into him, and both fell to the table. "Dammit.. We did it again.." Panted Silver.

"Heeyy!"

"Gold! Silver! Are you in here!?"

"Hello!?"

"Guys, You here?"

"GET OUT HERE NOW!"

"Guys! White is pissed off!"

The two stared at eachother and immediately grabbed their clothes, and ran.

* * *

The group of seven walked into the kitchen and looked around.

White growled. "Where the hell are they!?"

"White. Calm do-" N stopped when he saw a mysterious puddle of white on the table.

White, Crystal, and Black all looked at it. "What is it?" Asked Crystal. _**(THEY ARE INNOCENT IN THIS FIC)**_

Red, Green, and N all looked at eachother, And their eyes twitched; Knowing _exactly_ what it is was.

* * *

**O_O Oh Nohsss! What's gonna happen!? N, GREEN, AND RED KNOW WHAT IS ON THE TABLE?! Well duh Green and Red do they are SOO dating in this. Yeah... I just now made that decision... *_* I need a life. **


	8. Chapter 8

**B) Sup readas. How you doin. I really dunt feel like writing a opening.. So just read your hentai. XDDD**

**I dunt own Pokemon**

* * *

"Gold! Silver!' Crystal placed her hands on her hips and glared at the boys... Which she had no idea were dating. "Where have you been!? You've been missing for days! We were worried sick!"

"Crystals right!" Screamed White. "We were scared something happened! Why are you guys cooped up in here together!?"

N, Red, and Green looked at eachother, Grins on their faces, attempting not to laugh.

"A-Ah.. Well Um.." Gold rubbed his head. Should they just... Tell them?

Silver, thinking exactly the same, rolled his eyes. "Crying out loud. We're dating... Sorry.. We've been with eachother..."

Green and Red's mouths dropped, They had kept their secret.

Black and White screamed. "YOU'RE WHAT!?"

"Dating..." Said Gold shyly. "Y-You see... I've kinda had a thing for Silver.. and I confessed a few days ago when we were hanging out... It.. got a little carried away..."

"So... You guys have been having sex for the last few days?" said Crystal with a evil tone.

"Well.. yeah.." Said Silver.

Crystal squealed. "KYAA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU GUYS HAD A THING FOR EACHOTHER! KYAA! I'VE WAITED FOR AGES FOR YOU TWO TO GET TOGETHER! WOULD YOU KISS!? PLEASE!?"

Green coughed. "They may not actually be able to kiss without...Well.. Going further..."

Crystal jumped up and down. "That's perfect!"

White gave Green a look. "Um.. How do you know that?"

Green looked away. "No reason..." When in fact, He was still barely able to kiss Red without tearing his clothes off.

Silver and Gold looked at eachother while Crystal begged them to kiss, and soon, to their surprise, White joined.

"Oh please!" Whined White. "I've never seen two guys kiss! Pleaase!?"

Gold opened his mouth to shut them up, When something cut him off, The familiar taste and feeling of Silver's lips and tongue.

Gold immediately relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, And their tongues, Clearly visible for White and Crystal, Pressed and wrapped around eachother; Everything started blurring away.

Gold could hear White and Crystals squeals of enjoyment, and, Being two of the three people who knew about Green and Red, guessed this was probably turning them on.. And for all they knew, N too.

Black had gotten grossed out and left, But everyone else stayed, Watching the two boys locked together, and soon, Started kissing more passionatly.

Silver's hand moved down, Gold moaned into Silver's open mouth, His hand reaching up to the red heads hair and messing through it.

Soon, They didn't know how to stop, and only deepened their embrace... Soon.. The remaining five viewers, took a hint, and left... Well.. Crystal and White had to be dragged out.

As soon as they heared the front door close, Silver pushed Gold down onto the floor, and kissed his throat.

Gold moaned and tilted his head back. "You're turn to be the seme again?"

"Course." Silver licked up Gold's neck and peppered his lips with kisses, slowly sliding a hand up Gold's shirt.

"Aah.." Gold moaned happily as Silver's hand moved over his body, the slightest touch seemed to carry thousands of volts of pleasure that was shocked into Gold's body.

Silver grabbed Gold's neck and pressed a kiss on him, their tongues entwining.

Gold moaned and pressed his body against Silver, their hardening members touched through their jeans and the kiss broke as both gasped.

"Nngh.. J-Just take me, Silver..."

"Ah ah ah, Not giving in that easily." Silver slid down and pulled down Gold's jeans, and Gold gasped when his member was freed, but also shrank slightly when Silver licked it from bottom up, and his tongue teased the tip.

"D-Damn it..."

"Am I getting better at this, Gold-Koi?"

"What the hell? Gold-Koi?"

"You sound like a seme, Shut up." Silver nipped Gold's thigh and Gold jumped. "Hey!"

Silver grinned and kissed Gold's length, then took it into his mouth, and slowly, sucked from the bottom and up.

"Nnngh...Silver..."

Silver's hand teased the length while his tongue and lips teased Gold's tip.

Gold was going insane now. "NNgh! Stop!"

"I'll put you in the maid outfit, Then you won't have one, and I'll just to **** you from behind, Little Maid."

Gold wimpered, he didn't like being a maid.. but.. He desperately wanted Silver to take him, so he nodded. "F-Fine..."

Soon, Gold was again in the maid outfit, only now, It was worse. The dress was much shorter and he was actually wearing full womens underwear instead of just stuffing the chest, Not to mention the fish net legging and red high heels.. And cat ears and tail!?

Silver grinned as he sat on the couch and motioned over to Gold.

(Gold: Again to be said a girl)

Gold curled up in her masters lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Master." She said in a whispery voice into his ear. "Can I do something for you?"

Gold felt Silver's boner that pressed through his jeans and against the contents under Gold's dress.

"What's that, Little maid?"

Gold giggled. "I can feel something very hard in your jeans, Would you like me to rid you of it?"

Silver smirked and licked Gold's ear. "Hmm. Not just yet, Find another way to entertain me."

Gold ran a finger down Silver's chest and kissed his throat gently. "Master..." She whispered breathlessly.

Silver lightly ran his mouth over Gold's throat, His tongue lightly carassing the nape of her neck.

"M-Master." Gold leaned her head back for Silver, moaning so gently it was nearly in-audible.

"Yes, My dearest?" Whispered Silver into his litlle maids ear, gently biting it afterwards.

"A-Aahh...

"Ooh... So you like that, Little kitten?" Said a smirking Silver, and he licked Gold's ear.

"Aaah..M-Master.. Don't.."

"Mm? Don't? Don't what?" Silver trailed down, and licked Gold's collar bone, before trailing right back up and capturing that ever so sensitive spot just below Gold's jaw.

"A-Aah! D-Don't-! Master!" Gold was barely able to get those words out through her moans.

Silver smirked, ready to go a little farther.. His hand trailed down, under Gold's dress, And into her lace covered underwear.

Gold's eyes widened. "M-Master?! What are you- Nnngh.." Silver cut Gold off with a kiss, and this opening.

Silver's finger gently began entering Gold, and the maid broke their kiss with a cry. "Aaaah! Master! Stop it! No!"

"Shhh, My dearest, Shh." Said Silver as he continued breaching Gold.

"I-It hurts! Stop it!"

"The pain will subside soon... and all you'll feel is pleasure..."

"W-Wait! Don't do tha- AAAH!" Gold through her head back.

"Mmm, Found it." Silver licked Gold's ear. "You're still a guy Gold, And I can feel how hard you're getting."

Gold moaned, His boner was definently growing. "Y-You jerk.."

"Shhhh..." Silver's finger began rubbing Gold's prostate, and every time the boy tried to surpress moans, Silver slammed his finger into it, Getting screams out of his partner.

Gold was starting to sweat now, It was to much.

"S-Silver..." Gold was thrown down onto the couch, And Silver grinned.

"Sil- AAAH!"

Silver began slamming his fingers into Gold hitting his prostate dead on every time.

"AAAH! SILVER! NO! AAAH! STOP IT! IT- AAAH!"

Gold found himself wanting it to end.. To just... leave. To leave and never come back... But.. Silver kept it up...

Silver pushed up Gold's dress, and moved aside his underwear, revealing Gold's erection.

Gold was hard, but he had no interest in fucking Silver... he wanted to go home...

He loved Silver.. But... This was just...

"Aaah!" Gold screached when Silver's way too hot mouth ungulfed his member, and what's more, the red head was still pumping his fingers into Gold.

"Just- No! Ahhh!"

Silver's mouth was going crazy around Gold's erection, The red head was bobbing, licking, sucking.

Gold had wanted it to be gentle... To be slow... To make Silver cum and then.. Go home again.. but... He wanted it to end.

"God! Stop it! Nngggghh!" Gold was kicking, and this seemed to be the last straw for Silver.

Silver pulled out of Gold and stood, Walking over to a cabinet.

It was the supply cabinet where Silver kept stuff for trips, The door swung open and Silver rummaged. "Dammit...There.." Silver withdrew from the cabinet, and returned to Gold, Grabbing the boy and dragging him to the bed, where Gold was thrown down and within a few moments, felt something cold around his wrists.

Gold's eyes widened, The handcuffs that Silver used to restrain people... (And Silver when she's a bitch XD) were locked around Gold's wrists now.

"Seriously Gold, If you aren't going to let me do this, I'll just have to force you."

Silver got on the bed, and grabs Gold's hips, before his mouth engulfed Gold's member again.

"Nnngghh!" Stop! I- NO!"

Was Silver really so in need of sex that he'd rape Gold? ... Must be.

Silver's finger returned to hammering Gold, and the boy was screaming.

Silver's saliva ran down Gold's member, dripping... dripping.

"Nnggh! Silver!" Though Gold hated this entire situation, he felt his orgasm nearing.

"Ooh no you don't." Silver sat up, leaving Gold what seamed miles away from his orgasm- And grabbed locked the other sides of the hand cuffs to the bed frame.

Gold looked delicious there, His clothing must up, Silver's saliva running down his member, his face flushed, and his hand locked above him.

Silver hardened even more..

_I need him.. I'm sorry Gold.. But.. i guess raping you is the only way.._

Silver stood in the bed, and unzipped his jeans, pulling his bulging member out, and moving putting it in front of Gold's mouth. "Suck."

"N-No!" Gold shook his head, Just the feeling of Gold's hot breath made Silver harder, and it was beginning to become painful.

"Suck, Gold."

"No!"

Silver growled, It was starting to hurt. The red head grabbed the top of the bed frame, and thrusted his member into Gold's mouth.

Gold gagged slightly, and his tongue unconsciously ran over Silver's tip.

"Nngggh... yess..." Silver moaned, and began fucking the boys mouth, Moaning when Gold's tongue gently messaged his member.

Silver slammed his member into Gold's mouth, but felt bad, and pulled out. "Gold, I'm telling you now; Suck."

Gold now knew what Silver was do, and far worse, and leaned forward, taking the red heads member, messaging it and sucking it hard.

"Nnngh..." Silver stared down, He needed more.

* * *

** DX Too.. Lazy... No... More... Writing... BLAH! **


End file.
